DICIÉNDOTE ADIÓS
by xkagome
Summary: Encontrar a la persona que pensabas desaparecida de tu vida, podría llegar a ser la mayor alegría... Pero... ¿y si esa misma persona, trae con junto con ella lo que pensabas que jamás pasaría? UA FINAL CAP 11: LA CRUEL REALIDAD
1. El padre de mis recuerdos

Capítulo 1: "El padre de mis recuerdos"

El cielo se encontraba totalmente gris y la fina lluvia se hacía presente en todo Japón.

La tarde era más aburrida que de costumbre y no había nada interesante en la tele. Por única vez lamentó que no le hubieran dado ninguna tarea para hacer o nada que estudiar en la escuela. Los libros que tenía ya los había leído cinco veces cada uno y ya le parecía aburrido volver a hacerlo.

Kagome se sentó frente a la ventana y encontró que lo más divertido que había en ese día era ver como llovía.

Suspiró suavemente y una idea loca se cruzó en su cabeza. Tal vez podría volver allá.

Estaba segura que encontraría más formas de no estar aburrida.

Agarró su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces hija?- Preguntó su madre extrañada por su actitud.

- Pienso volver mamá, hay muchas cosas que hacer allá... - Tomó varias cosas de arriba de la mesa y las guardó rápidamente en su mochila- además... no tengo nada que hacer-

Souta entró por la puerta de la cocina cansado de jugar a los videos juegos, cosa que era muy rara en él, ya que, mayormente pasaba horas frente a ese aparato.

- ¿Te vas hermana?- Dijo curioso al verla tan atropellada y apurada.

- ¡¡Sí... nos vemos luego!!- Contestó mientras que salía de la cocina a paso veloz.

- Ay... siempre tan apurada... casi ni tiene tiempo para quedarse en casa- Reprochó la madre.

- Tienes razón, ya muy pocas veces la vemos por aquí- Acotó Souta dándole la razón a su mamá.

&&&&&&&&

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte por lo que apuró el paso para llegar al templo.

Entró cerrando la puerta de una sola corrida y se apoyó en ella respirando agitadamente.

Trató de recuperar un poco el aire y dio un largo suspiro. Junto fuerzas y caminó hasta el pozo que estaba totalmente oscuro.

Pasó una pierna dentro y luego pegó un salto para caer finalmente en él. Cuando salió al exterior se encontró con la misma lluvia que en su casa. Solo que en la época antigua caía más fuerte. Comenzó a correr otra vez para no mojarse más de lo que estaba. La aldea no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella.

A pocos metros de llegar algo llamó su atención, por lo que paró de correr. Trató de escuchar pero el ruido de la lluvia se lo impedía. Decidió ir a ver que pasaba y llegó debajo de un gran árbol. Justo en ese lugar había un hombre tirado en el pasto y al parecer venía gravemente herido.

Kagome se agachó a su lado y lo observó extrañada. ¿Aún estará vivo? Se preguntó.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó el hombre abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Um... estás vivo, que alivio... ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- Preguntó Kagome. Al parecer el hombre no podía ver bien dado a sus heridas.

- Un monstruo... me atacó... -

- ¿Un monstruo? ¿Qué clase de ser haría algo tan horrible?- Kagome se acercó a él y comenzó a desinfectar algunas de sus heridas más graves.

- ¿Quién y qué eres? ¿Por qué estás empeñada en ayudarme?-

- Me llamo Kagome... se supone que soy una sacerdotisa... - Kagome dudó un momento, y sacó algunos vendajes de su mochila- no podría dejarlo aquí herido por más que usted quisiera-

- Eres muy amable... ¿cómo has dicho que te llamas?-

- Kagome- Respondió la chica mientras continuaba su labor.

- ¡¿Kagome?! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quiénes son tus padres jovencita?-

- Yo... se podría decir que vengo del siglo XX, es extraño, hay un pozo en el templo de mi casa que me transporta a esta época ¿sabe?... - Contó tomando algo más de confianza- mis padres... bueno, provengo de la familia Higurashi, mi abuelo, mi madre y mi hermano menor, Souta, viven conmigo-

- ¡¿Souta?! ¡Kagome!... tú... ¿en verdad eres Kagome?- El hombre posó una mano sobre el rostro de la chica que se quedó inmovilizada- pequeña... yo... no sé que decir... mi querida Kagome... yo... - el hombre se detuvo y Kagome pudo ver claramente como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos aún inválidos- no puedo creerlo... ¿qué hay de tu padre, pequeña? -

- ¿Mi padre?... pues yo... nunca lo conocí- Comentó la chica mientras que bajaba la vista.

- Oh pequeña Kagome... mi Kagome- Susurró el hombre conmovido- ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?-

- ¿Quién es? no... tengo la menor idea señor... -

- Pero Kagome, ¿por qué... llamas "señor" a tu propio padre?-

- ¿Mi padre? Pero... ¿qué está diciendo?-

- Kagome, aún recuerdo a tu madre, yo le propuse matrimonio en el árbol sagrado, lo recuerdo, un día antés habíamos tenido un pleito por algo insignificante y tu madre comenzó a sentir inseguridad ¿sabes? Pero por alguna extraña razón, el árbol sagrado la ayudó a tomar una decisión y me dio el sí, así nacieron tú y Souta- Kagome se dio cuenta que era exactamente la misma historia que su madre le había contado aquella vez cuando sufría por Inuyasha- después de eso yo... aún no sé como fue que pasó, pero un día bajé al templo... y... repentinamente el pozo me tragó... no sé como lo hizo, pero es como si tuviera vida... -

- Aún... no puedo creerlo... - Susurró la chica.

- Kagome, querida, ¿quién más sabría está historia más que yo?... ¿tú también quedaste atrapada en este lugar?-

- No yo... es una larga historia- Sonrió creyendo las palabras de su padre.

A pesar de la fuerte lluvia, Kagome le contó a su padre cada detalle de su vida. Como había caído en el pozo y también le habló de Inuyasha y sus amigos. También de los sentimientos por aquel hanyou y su relación con la sacerdotisa ya muerta. No evitó contar que ella podía regresar a su casa cada vez que quisiera a través de ese pozo mágico.

- Papá, mejor vamos... aun lugar seco, debes... recuperarte y vamos a enfermarnos... -

- Tienes razón hija, ayúdame a levantarme-

- ¿Ya puedes ver?- Preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

- Si, pero mis piernas no responden muy bien, ayúdame por favor-

Kagome ayudó al hombre y ambos fueron caminando despacio hasta la aldea.

&&&&&&&&

- Ash!... qué día más horrible, así jamás podremos encontrar a Naraku ni a los fragmentos- Se quejó Inuyasha sentado dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que por varios días estaría afuera de la aldea.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, si sigues así, nos contagias tu nerviosismo a todos- Se quejó Miroku.

- Su excelencia tiene toda la razón, podrías respetarnos un poco, nosotros también queremos descansar- Reprochó Sango.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente y se paró de un salto.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Preguntó Miroku sobresaltado.

- Es el aroma de Kagome... - Todos los miraron sorprendidos... ¿desde cuándo se ponía así cuándo se daba cuenta que ella llegaba?- y lo peor de todo... ¡¡viene mezclado con el de un hombre!!- Gritó sacando a relucir sus celos.

Sango y el monje Miroku se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Al parecer Inuyasha estaba celoso como siempre.

- ¿Y ese que tiene de malo? Tal vez está con Kouga, después de todo a Kagome le agrada mucho estar con él, se nota que la quiere y que no tiene dudas de sus sentimientos- Acotó el pequeño Shippo.

Inuyasha dirigió su vista hacia él y con un solo movimiento le dejó un gran chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Oye abusivo!! ¡¡Le diré a Kagome cuando venga!!- Gritó el zorrito sobándose el golpe.

- ¡¡Cállate enano!! ¡¡Te digo que es olor de un humano!!- Dicho esto Inuyasha salió de la cabaña.

- Que celoso que es... y lo peor de todo es que no quiere admitirlo... - Comentó Sango.

- Tienes razón- Concordó Miroku.

- ¡¡Es un perro tonto!- Dijo Shippo con rencor.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha corría rápidamente por el bosque. Los celos que tenía hacia Kagome lo estaban matando. Quería saber quien era el maldito humano que se encontraba con ella.

Llegó a un poco las afueras de la aldea y vio a Kagome abrazando a un hombre mucho más grande que ella. Sus puños se crisparon de rabia... ¿qué rayos hacia Kagome con un hombre mayor que ella?.

Emitió un pequeño gruñido furioso y los observó tratando de controlar su ira. Pero era más fuerte que él. Pronto se vio invadido por ese sentimiento de odio hacia aquel hombre... ¡¡cuánto le hubiese gustado estar en su lugar en esos momentos!!. Maldito humano, no iba a permitirle que se quedara con Kagome así nomás.

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Maldito ya verás!!- Gritó lleno de furia mientras corría hacia ella y el hombre con todas sus fuerzas sacando a su Colmillo de Acero.

Continuará...


	2. Descubriendo nuestro sentimientos

Capítulo 2: "Descubriendo nuestros sentimientos"

La lluvia caía muy fuerte y le costaba un poco correr, normalmente hubiera llegado hasta ellos en un segundo. Pero el suelo estaba resbaloso y era peligroso. Aún así no se dejó vencer y con Colmillo de Acero en sus manos se dirigió hacia aquel hombre que pretendía sacarle a Kagome.

La chica lo miró horrorizada. Sabía lo que estaría pensando Inuyasha en esos momentos. Él no sabía quién era en realidad esa persona.

Sin saber que hacer gritó lo primero que se vino a su mente.

- Inuyasha... ¡¡abajo!!-

El joven hanyou cayó de cara a un charco de barro. Kagome observó a su padre preocupada y le hizo una seña de que entrara a la cabaña que habían encontrado minutos antes de que Inuyasha llegara.

Se dirigió al hanyou y se agachó a su lado. Él abrió los ojos y levantó un poco el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Kagome observándolo fijamente.

Otra vez aquel sentimiento de odio se apoderó de él y se levantó de un salto. Kagome lo imitó y parándose enfrente de él trató de tocarlo pero él la rechazó.

- Primero te abrazas con ese y después vienes conmigo ¿verdad?! Me tomas como un tonto ¿cierto? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Tu segunda opción? ¿Eso soy? Cuando estás sola vienes conmigo y cuando encuentras a alguien mejor te vas corriendo detrás suyo... ¡¡eres igual a todas!! ¡¡Una cualquiera!!... - Gritó con rencor.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y en un impulso le abofeteó la cara. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la mejilla colorada por la fuerza de la chica.

Ella lo observó con odio y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

- ¡¡Eres un tonto!! ¡¡Un estúpido!! ¡¡Él no es un hombre cualquiera!! ¡¡Es mi padre!! ¡¡Idiota!! y tú no eres una segunda opción ¿sabías?... ¿y no es acaso lo que haces tú conmigo? Ves a Kikyo y te vas corriendo detrás de ella, pero cuando te ves solo vienes conmigo y me haces ver ilusiones que jamás serán... - Inuyasha la observaba con la vista cabizbaja sin saber que decir. ¡¡Estúpidos celos!! ¡Si tan solo pensara antes de actuar o decir algo! Kagome se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Antes de entrar ladeó el rostro y lo miró con odio- y no soy una cualquiera!!- dicho esto cerró la puerta de la cabaña.

&&&&&&&&

En la cabaña había un absoluto silencio. El padre de Kagome la observaba sin entender. Ella desde pequeña había sido muy habladora y no le importaba con quién, era valiente y muy solidaria... tenía las cualidades que cualquier hombre quisiera para su mujer... pero, al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

El hombre comenzó a sentirse incómodo por el silencio, su hija no decía absolutamente nada. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la casa, como si no existiera nada más que ella.

- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien? estás muy mojada, vas a enfermarte-

- No es nada, estoy bien- Respondió la chica secamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió hija? ¿Acaso pasó algo con aquel joven mitad bestia?-

- ¡¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!! ¡¡No quiero volver a oír hablar de Inuyasha nunca más en mi vida!!- Dijo gritando.

- Pero... ¿no estabas enamorada de él?-

- Eso creí... pero después de todas esas cosas que me dijo allá afuera... creo que todo fue un error, desde la vez que lo liberé de aquella flecha y me quedé en este horrible lugar- Musitó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te dijo pequeña?... cuéntame... -

Kagome lo observó y rompió en llantos. Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo.

Su padre, conmovido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó como a una niña pequeña acariciando sus cabellos.

- Ya, ya pequeña, no sufras... aunque sea hombre... quiero decirte que no vale la pena llorar por nosotros cuando les hacemos daño... tranquila, ya, ya-

Kagome se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre, con sus mejillas coloradas y los labios semi abiertos.

- Inu... Yasha- Susurró mientras que fruncía el ceño.

&&&&&&&&

Después de la discución que tuvo con Kagome, Inuyasha se retiró del lugar.

Comenzó caminando pero luego apuró el paso corriendo a toda velocidad. No le importaba la lluvia, la inconsciencia de correr estando todo resbaladizo y borroso. ¿?Era un tonto, el más grande de todos los tontos en el mundo!!. Había desconfiado de Kagome, SU Kagome.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¡maldición!! ¡¡maldicióooon!!!- Gritó enfurecido contra sí mismo.

Inuyasha golpeó su puño contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que este estuvo colorado por la fuerza que este ejercía en él.

- ¡¡Soy un estúpido!! Además... le dije todas esas cosas... lo más probable es que ella me odie... - Dijo con una semi sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta lo patético que era.

Al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku y Shippo miraron a Inuyasha confundidos. Él los observó con una mirada de hielo y se sentó en el lugar más apartado de la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sango y Miroku se miraron intrigados... era extraño que Inuyasha volviera sin Kagome con él y solo peleaban cuando estaban todos juntos. Además... no había ningún motivo, o al menos eso creían ellos.

- Inuyasha... em... ¿y la señorita Kagome? ¿No dijiste acaso que habías percibido su aroma?- Preguntó Miroku echándole una mirada a Sango.

- No, yo... me confundí con el aroma de Kikyo... fue a ella a quién fui a ver realmente... debe ser la lluvia, a veces altera los olores- contestó fríamente.

- Ah... ¿sabes algo de... Kagome? Cuando volverá... - Dijo Sango.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Yo no soy su niñera, no sé cuando volverá y no me importa en lo absoluto!! ¡¡Puede quedarse en esa apestosa época si es lo que quiere!!. A mi ya no me importa en lo más mínimo... podemos recolectar los fragmentos sin su estúpida ayuda... ¡¡lo unico que ocasiona son problemas!! es un estorbo... -

- ¿Así que eso soy?... un... ¿estorbo?-

- Ka... Kagome-

&&&&&&&&

Antes de ir a la casa de la anciana Kaede, Kagome había despertado en los brazos de su padre que le sonrió al ver que se había despertado después de tanto sufrimiento.

- Pa... ¿papá?-

- Kagome, hija, ve a arreglar las cosas con ese joven... fue todo un malentendido... de seguro podrán arreglar todo sin hablan-

- ¿Tú crees? Él es muy orgulloso, y yo... lo abofetee... no creo que quiera volver a verme, de seguro me odia en estos momentos... - Musitó ella con tristeza.

- Vamos hija, Kagome... arregla todo ¿sí?-

Kagome asintió y se levantó dirijiéndose a dónde estaban todos.

Su caminar era lento y muy nervioso, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Inuyasha que la odiase y ella jamás podría volver a acercársele.

Sus manos temblaban y enroscaban y desenroscaban un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hombro.

Llegó hasta el campo de cultivos de la aldea y se quedó observando todo. La lluvia ya había cesado y todo se veía muy tranquilo, al parecer no volvería a llover.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Kaede cuando escuchó a Sango preguntarle por ella.

Estuvo dispuesta a entrar pero la voz enojada de Inuyasha la detuvo. Al parecer estaba muy enojado por el tono en el que hablaba. Le oyó decir todo tipo de cosas horribles acerca de ella. ¿No le importa que yo no vuelva? ¿Mi ayuda es estúpida? ¿Solo traigo problemas? Soy... ¿un estorbo? Se dijo mientras que nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos desesperadas por dejarse ver para soltar aquella pena.

&&&&&&&&

- Ka... Kagome- Inuyasha la observó sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella estaba escuchando todo?

- ¡¡Venía a disculparme!! ¡¡Pero veo que no necesitas que lo haga!!- Kagome volteó enojada y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Espera no te vayas!!- Inuyasha salió detrás de ella cuando la lluvia comenzaba una vez más.

Sango y Miroku se miraron, obviamente había pasado algo demasiado grave entre ellos dos.

- ¡¡Ese perro tonto!! ¡Siempre es lo mismo, es todo su culpa!- Dijo Shippo enojado.

- Ay... pero nosotros no podemos meternos, sería para más problemas- Comentó Sango.

- Sango tiene toda la razón lo mejor es no interferir entre ellos... - Acotó Miroku.

- ¡¡Excelencia!! ¡No aproveche la situación para tocarme! ¡Quite su mano inmediatamente!- Sango golpeó a Miroku con su boomerang y este cayó al suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

- Lo... siento, pero... no puedo resistirme a tus encantos... -

Sango lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió hablando con Shippo, mientras que Miroku retaba a su propia mano por cosas que él hacía.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba rápidamente sin observar ni detenerse. Sus ojos iban inundados en lágrimas y no podía dejar de llorar. Su mente estaba completamente nublada por las palabras de Inuyasha. Aún no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza como un puñal clavándose cada vez más en el interior de su corazón.

- ¡¡Kagome aguarda!!- Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y la tomó por la muñeca.

- ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más en mi vida!!- Gritó ella furiosa.

- Pero no es lo que tu piensas... yo solo... estaba... -

- ¡¡No quiero más mentiras!! ¡¡Déjame en paz!! ¡¡Odio que no aprecies lo que hago por ti, siempre piensas que Kikyo hizo mucho más... pero te equivocas porque en cierto modo yo también di mi vida por ti, lo dejé todo allá en mi época por seguirte... olvídate de que existo, porque desde este momento para mí estás muerto Inuyasha!!-

- No... no aceptaré que esto termine de esta manera- Inuyasha tiró de la muñeca de Kagome y la apegó a su cuerpo. Kagome lo golpeaba en el pecho para que la soltara pero solo conseguía que él la tomara con más fuerza- no dejaré que te vayas-

En un impulso Inuyasha acercó fuertemente sus labios a los de Kagome. Ella abrió los ojos impresionada. Su cuerpo se paralizó y no sabía que hacer... estaba completamente confundida. Inuyasha seguía besándola y pronto una de sus manos se posó en el cuello de ella acercándola más él haciendo así el beso más profundo y apasionado. Su otra mano se dirigió a la cintura de ella que aún seguía sin ser capaz de moverse. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Ella sentía como él la besaba sin importarle lo demás. Finalmente su mente fue capaz de reaccionar y lo único que hizo fue corresponderle de la misma manera. Estaban totalmente empapados y la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, al fin sentían que eran correspondidos y no podían dejar de besarse.

Kagome sintió que el poco control que le quedaba se estaba perdiendo. Esa situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa...

Continuará...


	3. Un día de luz y oscuridad

**Capítulo 3: "Un día de luz y oscuridad"**

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Inuyasha seguía besando sus labios fuertemente y Kagome estaba feliz, por fin se sentía querida, amada.

Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo y en ese momento un grito de horror se escuchó seco en las profundidades del bosque.

Kagome se separó bruscamente de Inuyasha y observó en aquella dirección. El joven hanyou la observó confundido pero no atinó a decir nada, solo la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Preguntó preocupado.

- Esa voz... se parecía a la de mi padre... - Susurró la chica.

&&&&&&&&

Ambos corrieron a través del bosque sin importarles el suelo resbaloso. Kagome mantenía su mente ocupada pensando en que todo estaría bien, aunque había algo en su interior que le decía que algo horrible estaba por suceder. Sus sentimientos de sacerdotisa siempre le prevenían cosas malas.

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la cabaña y esta abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su rostro se llenó de terror y lágrimas. Inuyasha observó la escena y abrió su boca levemente.

Corrió hacia Kagome que rompió en fuertes llantos y la abrazó ocultando el rostro de ella en su pecho para que no siguiera viendo nada más.

- Papá! Papá!! Papáaaa!!!-

- Ya tranquila Kagome, por favor- Inuyasha acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos mientras que trataba de consolarla.

- Mi papá está muerto, alguien lo mató... -

Inuyasha observó su cabeza muy triste, su dolor también era el suyo.

De pronto un olor familiar se coló en su nariz. Su rostro se contrajo de furia. Ese aroma... era el olor de Naraku!! De seguro él había hecho eso!! Que cobarde! ¿Por qué meter al padre de Kagome y a la misma Kagome en todo esto? La pelea era contra él, no contra la pobre chica. Maldito!!

- Tranquila Kagome, te prometo... que encontraremos al asesino de tu padre... - Comentó el chico mientras que la abrazaba más fuerte.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha permitió que Kagome se fuera a su época sin decir nada, ella debía estar sola.

La observó con tristeza mientras que ella pasaba su mochila por el pozo. Antes de que se fuera la tomó por la muñeca y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que ella correspondió con lágrimas en los ojos. Estuvieron así hasta que Kagome dejó de llorar. Inuyasha le sobó suavemente el rostro y la dejó irse.

Llegó a la aldea cansado y con su cara llena de tristeza. Sango, Miroku y Shippo lo observaron preocupados, además Kagome no volvía con él... ¿acaso se habrían peleado? ¿Kagome se fue y no volverá más? Se preguntaban.

Esa noche mientras que la anciana Kaede preparaba la comida, el monje Miroku observó a todos que hicieron un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, entonces él se animó a hablar.

- Em... Inuyasha ¿podrías decirnos por qué estás tan triste? ¿Acaso pelearon con la srta. Kagome?- Preguntó con cautela.

- Muchachos yo... tengo que contarles algo... que pasó- Todos lo observaron con detenimiento. Inuyasha iba a hablar y a contar algo totalmente personal!- aquella noche, en la que sentí el aroma de Kikyo... pues... no era el de ella... era el de Kagome y venía mezclado con el de un hombre... cuando fui a ver, la vi abrazando a un tipo y sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él, Kagome y yo discutimos y ella me contó que ese hombre era... su padre-

Todos abrieron sus ojos enormemente. ¿Acaso Kagome lo había encontrado? Entonces... ¿por qué esa cara de tristeza tan grande?.

- Después de que ella escuchó lo que yo dije, la seguí... y.. - Inuyasha dudó un momento, jamás iba a contar lo del beso- hablamos y nos arreglamos, pero en ese momento... hubo un grito, no sé bien... los dos fuimos a la cabaña donde Kagome había dejado a su padre y cuando llegamos... él... estaba muerto-

- ¿Muerto?!- Gritó Sango horrorizada.

- Pero Inuyasha... ¿cómo fue? ¿Había algún monstruo devorando sus restos?-

- No, no dejé que Kagome siguiera viendo, no quería verla sufrir, en ese instante un olor... estaba en la cabaña, era el olor de Naraku, estoy seguro de que fue él quién mató al padre de Kagome... yo... no le dije nada a Kagome, tengo miedo, de que... ella haga alguna locura... no sé... - Comentó el hanyou bajando la vista.

- Pero... ¿por qué? No creo que el padre de la srta. Kagome haya sido una amenaza para el terrible Naraku- Dijo Miroku pensativo.

- Además... esto es muy extraño... - Susurró Sango.

Todos se quedaron pensando y la anciana Kaede que hasta el momento había estado escuchando se sentó con todos y carraspeó un poco.

- Me temo que entiendo el porqué Naraku mató al padre de Kagome- Inuyasha levantó la vista rápidamente y la observó ansioso- quiere repetir la historia... de hace cincuenta años... -

- Anciana Kaede... ¿podría contarnos más al respecto?- Animó Miroku interesado.

- Verán... aquella vez, Naraku engañó a mi hermana Kikyo, para que creyera que su gran amor... o sea Inuyasha... la había traicionado, así la perla se llenaría de maldad y odio y despediría poderes malignos... -

- Pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Kagome anciana?!!- Gritó Inuyasha.

- A eso voy... al matar a su padre... el corazón de Kagome se quedaría lleno de tristeza y con un gran vacío... más, si no sabe quién fue el asesino... pero... al enterarse que fue Naraku quien realizó tan cruel acto, de seguro él piensa que el corazón de Kagome se llenará de odio y deseos de venganza y así la perla que ella mantiene pura hasta ahora, se ensuciará una vez más... y Naraku logrará su cometido-

- Entiendo, Naraku quiso utilizar la muerte del padre de la srta. Kagome para hacer que la perla se llene de odio e impureza- Comentó Miroku pensativo.

- No se lo permitiré!! no permitiré... que Naraku juegue con los sentimientos de Kagome jamás, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para hacerlo... -

- Debemos advertirle- Dijo Sango preocupada.

- Pero si la srta. Kagome se enterara de quién es el asesino de su padre... -

- Lo objetivos de Naraku se cumplirían, aunque ella merece saber quién fue el asesino... yo sé... que se siente, no saber quién lo hizo... o perder a tu familia... merece saberlo!!- Acotó la joven exterminadora.

- Pero si lo hacemos... Naraku logrará lo que se propone- Afirmó Shippo que hasta el momento solo había estado escuchando.

- No importa de donde lo veamos... Naraku lleva la ventaja, él planeó fríamente cada paso en su plan, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar... y apoyar a la srta. Kagome- Sentenció Miroku.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Algo que me olvidé de aclarar es que el grupo de Inuyasha ya había conseguido reunir todos los fragmentos para formar la perla. Kagome, ahora como su guardiana, se encargaba de purificarla cada día como lo hacía Kikyo y esta se mantenía en perfecto estado. Kagome se había hecho más fuerte así que no se sentía cansada al gastar parte de su fuerza para purificar la perla. Perdón!


	4. Sintiendo la soledad

**Capítulo 4: "Sintiendo la soledad"**

La tarde era algo fría cuando llegó a su casa. El viento soplaba fuertemente y las flores que se encontraban en el árbol sagrado volaron cayendo sobre ella.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo buscando una razón para aquello que le había pasado. Todo era perfecto hasta aquel momento. Inuyasha le había dado su primer beso y por primera vez pudo sentir sus sentimientos verdaderos. Pero... todo aquel hermoso sueño duró tan solo unos instantes. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién podría haber sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa?. Además su padre jamás había hecho ningún mal. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y por fin caminó hasta su casa.

- Ya llegué- Susurró sin mucho ánimo de que alguien la escuchara o saliera a recibirla.

- Hermana!- Souta salió contento a su encuentro.

- Kagome, hija! ¿Cómo estás?- Su madre se detuvo y vio la cara que llevaba la chica y cambió su sonrisa por unos ojos de preocupación- Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Su hermano se dio cuenta que su madre había notado algo en su hermana y él también la miró. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que su cara era terrible.

- ¿Acaso peleaste con Inuyasha?- Preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

Kagome dudó un momento. No podía decirles que había encontrado a su padre... ¿qué les diría? Souta encontré a papá, el que nunca conociste, mamá, encontré a tu esposo, pero lamentablemente cuando lo dejé solo en la cabaña en la que estábamos vino alguien y lo mató. No, no podía decirles nada de eso, lo mejor sería guardarlo como un secreto y un hermoso y dulce recuerdo.

- Em... solo estoy cansada, pasamos la noche viajando y aunque Inuyasha me llevó en su espalda, no pude dormir muy bien, es todo... me voy a descansar- Mintió mientras que subía las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&

Se arrojó sobre su cama agotada pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Tomó con sus manos un tanto temblorosas la perla de Shikon y la observó con detenimiento, por un momento pudo ver un pequeño destello negro mezclado entre todo el color púrpura.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y parpadeó repetidas veces para observar con más detenimiento. Ahora podía comprobar que lo que le había dicho la anciana Kaede era verdad.

- Tus sentimientos y corazón están conectados con la perla de Shikon, eres como mi hermana Kikyo, cuando tu corazón es perturbado, o tiene alguna clase de sufrimiento, odio o algún otro sentimiento impuro, la perla se llena de oscuridad, pero mientras tu corazón y sentimientos se mantengan puros y sanos, la perla se mantendrá purificada y en perfecta conexión contigo- Comentó mientras que les servía la comida a ella e Inuyasha.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa. En ese momento la imagen de Inuyasha se vino a su mente. Recordó con una media sonrisa en su rostro como se habían besado y lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento. La perla volvió a tomar un color púrpura perfecto al sentir la alegría del corazón de su protectora.

- Inuyasha... - Susurró mientras que cerraba los ojos y se dormía profundamente.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se mantenía sentado al lado del pozo. Se sentía inquieto y un extraño sentimiento se formaba en su estómago en una especie de nudo que subía y que bajaba.

Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados pero con sus sentidos atentos ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera haber alrededor de él.

- Al enterarse que fue Naraku quien mató a su padre, el corazón de Kagome se llenará de odio y deseos de venganza y así la perla que ella mantiene pura hasta ahora, se ensuciará una vez más... y Naraku logrará su cometido-

Las palabras de la anciana Kaede volvieron a su mente. ¿Qué podría hacer? Era demasiado arriesgado y peligroso decirle a Kagome quién mató a su papá, pero ella... merece saber quién fue, además... Kagome... sería incapaz de sentir deseos de matar, pero tal vez, si odio...

- No importa de donde lo veamos... Naraku lleva la ventaja, él planeó fríamente cada paso en su plan, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar... y apoyar a la srta. Kagome-

Miroku tenía razón, Naraku había planeado todo desde un principio. Maldito!. Debía haber una manera de hacer que Kagome se entere pero sin herir sus sentimientos.

La mente de Inuyasha se debatía entre muchas opciones, pero no sabía que hacer.

- Kagome... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- Musitó en un leve suspiro.

Continuará...


	5. La verdad se descubre

Capítulo 5: "La verdad se descubre" 

El sol se asomó por entre medio de las montañas iluminando cada rincón del bosque.

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar alegremente pasándose de rama en rama y varias flores se abrieron al recibir los primeros rayos de luz. Las mariposas salieron de sus escondites nocturnos para alegrar más el paraíso lleno de hermosos colores.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba durmiendo apoyando su espalda contra el pozo que tantas veces lo transportaba a otra época, pero esta vez era distinto. No se atrevía a ir a ver a Kagome. Se sentía completamente inútil para la chica. ¿No podía ayudarla de ningún modo maldición?!.

Sus orejas se movieron ante un leve sonido que percibió del interior del pozo.

Abrió sus ojos levemente y parpadeó un par de veces para ver mejor dado a que su vista era nublada por el sueño.

Dirigió su vista hacia el procedente del sonido y vio como Kagome saltaba suavemente del interior del pozo para quedar a su lado.

- Kagome... - Susurró el hanyou observándola fijamente.

- Hola Inuyasha- Dijo la chica mientras que sacaba su mochila.

- ¿Cómo... estás?- Preguntó tímidamente mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Oh... bien, creo... que lo estoy superando bien- Contestó mientras que le sonreía.

- Que bueno- Musitó acercándose a ella y abrazándola suavemente.

- ¿Sabes?- Comentó la chica mientras correspondía el abrazo de Inuyasha- tú me das muchas fuerzas... gracias... por estar conmigo-

- Jamás podría dejarte... Kagome-

&&&&&&&&

Ambos regresaron a la aldea caminando y hablando. Inuyasha se sentía feliz, al parecer Kagome había podido superar un poco lo de su padre y se sentía muy contento por ella.

Sango se alegró mucho al ver a Kagome entrar en la cabaña tan contenta.

Decidieron partir antes de que anocheciera para poder parar en alguna cabaña que encontraran. Para su suerte a pocos pasos de caminar se encontraron con una que estaba en perfecto estado y la noche ya estaba presente en el Sengoku, así que todos se estaban preparando para comer cuando de repente Inuyasha se paró sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- Hay monstruos, y al parecer son muchos- Contestó fijando su vista en el exterior de la cabaña.

- Vamos, hay que salir- Dijo Sango parándose y tomando su boomerang.

- Kagome quédate aquí... Shippo, vigila fuera de la cabaña- Ordenó Inuyasha mientras que salía afuera junto con Sango y Miroku.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cabaña, con su arco y su tubo de flechas cerca por si algún monstruos entraba.

Una luz iluminó la cabaña y en una nube de veneno apareció Naraku.

- Hola... Kagome- Sonrió.

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente y tembló al solo pensar que estaban a tan solo unos metros.

- Na... Naraku, será mejor que no intentes nada, Shippo está afuera y puede llamar a Inuyasha si se lo ordeno-

- No me hagas reír, ese pequeño zorrito inútil... fue muy fácil desmayarlo-

El rostro de Kagome se contrajo de miedo y su mano temblorosa se dirigió a su arco y tomó una flecha.

- Oye Kagome, me enteré que... lamentablemente... tu padre, ha muerto... - Kagome abrió los ojos y lo observó sin decir nada- lo lamento mucho... de haberlo sabido... no lo hubiera matado tan rápidamente-

- No... - Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No! ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Noooooo!!!-

Kagome comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas soltando su arco y también la flecha. Sus cabellos comenzaron a elevarse en el aire y la perla comenzó a tornarse oscura mientras que Naraku reía perversamente al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado.

Los ojos de Kagome se tornaron inexpresivos y su rostro llevaba mucha angustia.

Justo en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta observándolo todo...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba peleando junto con Sango y Miroku.

- ¡Hay demasiados! No podré con todos- Gritó Sango- ¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!-

- ¡Tranquila Sango, no te alejes de nosotros!- Comentó Miroku lanzando algunos pergaminos.

- ¡Maldición! No entiendo por qué nos atacan... ¿de dónde provienen estos seres?-

De pronto un grito se dejó escuchar en el medio de la batalla. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro sabiendo que aquella voz era la de Kagome. Sango y Miroku lo observaron preocupados y luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Inuyasha, ve a ver que fue- Dijo Miroku abriendo su agujero negro.

Inuyasha los miró y asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña donde estaba Kagome. Cuando llegó vio a Shippo desmayado y enseguida supo que algo malo pasaba. Entró bruscamente por la puerta para encontrarse con algo que jamás imaginó.

&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Kagome!!- Gritó al verla tan alterada.

- Inuyasha... ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Dijo Naraku riendo.

- ¡¡Naraku maldito!! ¿Qué le hiciste?-

- Nada, solo le dije quién fue el asesino de su padre, tiene derecho ¿no crees?- Comentó mientras que seguía riendo maléficamente.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome y luego la perla que llevaba en el cuello. Esta estaba oscura y lanzaba pequeños rayos azules. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió corriendo hacia la chica. La fuerza que ella expulsaba era demasiado fuerte y le costaba mucho trabajo acercársele. Cuando por fin lo logró se colocó frente de ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Kagome... por favor... no te dejes vencer- Cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza esperando que ella reaccionara de alguna manera.

Kagome aflojó todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se entristecieron aún más.

- Inu... Yasha- Musitó.

Sus cabellos descendieron nuevamente y la perla se volvió nuevamente de un color púrpura perfecto. Cerró sus ojos y cayó vencida en los brazos del hanyou que la observó preocupado. Su rostro se contrajo de la furia y dejándola suavemente en el suelo desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero.

- Maldito, ¡¡pagarás por lo que hiciste!!- Gritó lleno de furia.

Naraku se sorprendió y dejando una sonrisa desapareció nuevamente. Inuyasha guardó rápidamente su espada y corrió hacia Kagome tomándola en sus brazos.

Sango y Miroku se asomaron por la puerta con Shippo arriba de Kirara. Sango se horrorizó. ¡¡Qué tontos habían sido al caer en la trampa de Naraku!

- Kagome... ¡Kagome!... ¡¡Kagome!! Despierta por favor... Kagome... - Gritó el hanyou al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, acá está el cap.5, espero les haya gustado

Quiero explicarles el por qué la perla reaccionó de esa manera. ¿Recuerdan que en cierta ocasión la Anciana Kaede mencionó que la perla estaba conectada con Kikyo?, Que para ese momento era su guardiana, y si el corazón de Kikyo era perturbado, la perla se llenaría de maldad. Bueno, en este caso, Kagome es la guardiana y en ese momento el corazón de ella estuvo perturbado al descubrir la verdad acerca de la terrible muerte de su padre, igualmente voy a aclararlo mejor en uno de los caps. Siguientes.

Gracias por los reviews!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	6. Esperando volver a verte

Capítulo 6: "Esperando volver a verte" 

La noche era estrellada y la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno.

Todo se veía muy tranquilo y no había señales de peligro por ningún lado, por lo que Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo se encontraban afuera de la cabaña.

Inuyasha se encontraba muy inquieto dado que adentro estaba Sango tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kagome. Se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de mantenerse paciente.

Miroku y Shippo lo seguían con la mirada y pronto la inquietud se les pasó a ellos.

- Inuyasha... ¿puedes quedarte tranquilo por favor? Nos pones nerviosos- Reprochó el monje tratando de tranquilizar al hanyou.

- Es verdad, ya cálmate Inuyasha- Dijo Shippo con una mirada suplicante.

- ¡Ash! Voy a calmarme cuando sepa que a Kagome no le ha pasado nada ¿entendieron?- Gruñó furioso.

- Pues si tanto te preocupa, ve a ver como está- Comentó Shippo observando a Miroku.

Inuyasha los miró por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la cabaña. Entró bruscamente lo que sobresaltó a Sango. Esta lo observó un poco confundida y luego se paró.

- Descuida, me haré cargo, descansa- Sentenció Inuyasha mientras que se sentaba al lado de la chica.

Sango asintió levemente y salió del lugar dejando solos a la pareja. Se acercó hacia Miroku y Shippo que la miraron intrigados.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo está la srta. Kagome?- Preguntó Miroku ansioso.

- Bueno pues... sigue igual, no le dije nada a Inuyasha, lo deprimiría, pero es como si ella estuviera en otro lugar totalmente distinto al nuestro- Comentó sentándose al lado de su mascota.

- Espero que todo salga bien- Susurró Shippo.

- Descuida, con Inuyasha a su lado, estoy seguro que la srta. Kagome no tardará en reaccionar- Acotó Miroku tratando de calmar a sus amigos. Aunque dudaba que todo fuera así de fácil, cuando Naraku estaba involucrado.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha la observaba fijamente tratando de buscar en su rostro alguna señal de que ella estaba bien. Sus mejillas estaban un tanto pálidas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados le daban a entender que no despertaría esa noche. Ya pasaban dos días desde aquel incidente y Kagome aún no reaccionaba. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella?.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de la chica y la acercó a él. Tal vez así, pudiera transmitirle lo tanto que deseaba que ella estuviera bien.

- Kagome... por favor... - Musitó el joven mientras que la observaba detenidamente.

La noche cada vez se hacía más fría y Kagome aún no recobraba el conocimiento. Desató su haori y lo colocó sobre la chica para que no tuviera frío. Después de varias horas el sueño venció a Inuyasha quedándose dormido al lado de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por entre las ventanas de la cabaña haciendo que Inuyasha abriera sus ojos. Dirigió su vista hacia Kagome, pero ella estaba igual que la noche anterior. Ya pasaban tres días, y no reaccionaba. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez, lo mejor sería llevarla a su época, pero... ¿qué le diría a su familia?.

Se levantó despacio y acomodó nuevamente el haori en el cuerpo de la chica para luego salir al exterior. Estiró sus brazos y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Ellos aún estaban durmiendo. Observó el cielo y comenzó a caminar, esperando así despejar un poco su mente.

- Inuyasha... no imaginé que te encontraría por aquí-

La voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y comenzó a mirar alrededor de los árboles hasta que la descubrió. Ella estaba ahí, con su largo cabello azabache al viento.

- Ki... Kikyo- Musitó mientras que retrocedía un paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tenías deseos de verme?... - Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

- Yo... -

- Claro, supongo que debes estar muy preocupado por el estado de ella... ¿verdad?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a la cara- por lo que veo, pasaste toda la noche cuidándola, no tienes puesto tu haori... vaya, que yo recuerde, jamás me cuidaste cuando enfermaba-

- Tampoco tú me cuidabas cuando salía herido de alguna batalla... estamos a mano ¿no lo crees?- Desafió.

- ¡Ja! Por favor Inuyasha... ¿acaso ella te cuida?... -

- Siempre, en cada batalla Kikyo- Contestó mientras que le devolvía una mirada fría. Kikyo lo observó con rencor y trató de acercarse a él pero Inuyasha retrocedió un poco más alejándose de ella- lo siento, pero debo irme... -

- Claro, supongo que una muerta en vida te está esperando... - Rió.

- ¡¡Silencio!! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡¡Kagome no está muerta!! No voy a permitirlo... ¿qué acaso no te da deseos de ayudarla? ella te salvó la vida en dos ocasiones... -

- Si... es verdad, pero bueno... yo jamás se lo pedí... lo hizo por su propia cuenta... no me importa lo que le pase a ella... mientras yo esté viva, no me importa nada más... -

Las serpientes de Kikyo la elevaron en el aire y ella desapareció en el cielo no dejando rastros. Inuyasha la observó irse con tristeza. Definitivamente ella no era la misma Kikyo que alguna vez había amado. Ahora, tan solo deseaba que ella encontrara el descanso eterno. Lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, era Kagome.

Comenzó a caminar volviendo nuevamente al campamento... ¿muerta en vida?... ¡no! Kagome aún no había muerto... eso no lo iba a permitir.

Continuará...


	7. Vive para mí

**Capítulo 7: "Vive para mí"**

Entró nuevamente a la cabaña buscando a alguien, pero al parecer, todos se habían ido.

Tal vez fueron a buscar alimentos, pensó Inuyasha mientras que se acercaba a la joven que estaba en la cama.

La observó fijamente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Ya hacía tres días que ella estaba así. ¡Maldito Naraku! Todo esto era su culpa. Ella estaba muy bien antes de que él apareciera, había superado un poco la extraña muerte de su padre, ¡pero él se lo dijo!. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Ella despertaría?.

De pronto sintió una mano agarrar la suya. El agarre no era muy fuerte, más bien era débil y la mano estaba un tanto fría.

- ¿Kagome?- Preguntó despacio.

- Inu... Yasha- Respondió la chica casi en un susurro doloroso.

- Hola... ¿cómo estás?... - Dijo dulcemente mientras que le sobaba el rostro.

- Bien... -

Él la miró con detenimiento y luego peinó sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro.

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y los enfocó con dificultad en los ojos dorados del hanyou.

- Tranquila, descansa aún estás débil, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas... - Kagome asintió suavemente y tomó las manos de Inuyasha para colocarlas arriba de su estómago. Él sonrió ante esa muestra de cariño y se acercó a su oído- te amo... - susurró.

- Yo también- Contestó la chica mientras que se acercaba al pecho del joven y se acomodaba en él.

- No te preocupes... no permitiré que nada malo vuelva a pasarte... no volveré a alejarme de ti... siempre estaré a tu lado... - Sentenció besándole suavemente los labios.

- Gracias... por... estar conmigo... - Pronunció con dificultad tomándole más fuerte las manos.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste antes ¿recuerdas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mmm... puede ser- Murmuró Kagome con un tono más claro.

- Resiste... debes vivir... para mí... - Susurró Inuyasha mientras que ella sonreía y se quedaba dormida una vez más.

Inuyasha miró la perla preocupado y la vio nuevamente brillar con mucha pureza y sonrió tranquilo, de que al menos la había escuchado hablar... ella le dijo que lo amaba! La acercó mucho más a él y la abrazó con fuerza como si sintiera que en algún momento ella podría escaparse de sus brazos. Qué tonto que fue Naraku al pensar que Kagome podría morir de una manera tan vulgar pensó mientras que volvía a observarla. Al cabo de unos instantes el sueño también lo venció.

&&&&&&&&

Sango, Miroku y Shippo llegaron después de un rato a la cabaña. Entraron despacio por la puerta y vieron como Inuyasha mantenía consigo a Kagome.

- ¿Ustedes creen que Kagome despertó en algún momento?- Preguntó el pequeño kitsune observando a sus dos amigos.

- Es lo más probable- Contestó la joven exterminadora.

- Si, ojalá sea así Shippo, si la srta. Kagome despierta, todos estaremos más aliviados, especialmente Inuyasha- Acotó Miroku apartándolos de la entrada y sentándose debajo de un árbol.

- Sango... ¿Kagome va a recuperarse?- Dijo Shippo siguiendo a la chica que también se acomodaba debajo del árbol.

- Si Shippo, hay que tener fé en ella, todo saldrá bien- Respondió observando las flores que caían del árbol- al menos... en eso queremos creer... - pensó.

Continuará...


	8. Despertando a la oscuridad

**Capítulo 8: "Despertando a la oscuridad"**

La tarde ya se hacía presente en el Sengoku. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los matices rojos y anaranjados anunciaban que pronto un manto oscuro y estrellado caería sobre el ancho cielo. El viento soplaba suave llevándose consigo varios pétalos de cerezo y algunas hojas de árboles entre ellas. El sonido de los pájaros que ya comenzaban su vuelo hacía sus refugios se escuchaban a lo lejos, mientras que también se escuchaban los sonidos de pequeños animales que recibían con alegría la nueva noche.

&&&&&&&&

Los sonidos comenzaron a colarse dentro de la cabaña causando que el joven hanyou abriera sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y solo se limitó a mirar preocupado a la joven que llevaba en brazos. Sus largos cabellos azabaches caían desordenadamente por su cuerpo, su rostro llevaba el color de piel que tanto la caracterizaba, aunque sus ojos seguían cerrados, por lo que pensó que no despertaría esa noche. Se entristeció un poco, pero luego, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en sus labios. Ella había despertado en una ocasión, y había podido hablar con ella, hasta se había atrevido a decirle que la amaba y ella le respondió contenta esa declaración. La recostó suavemente y la tapó con su haori, que se podría decir que era pertenencia de ella, ya que él no se lo había sacado en ningún momento. Salió de la cabaña buscando un poco de aire fresco.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!-

Un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Dirgió su vista hacia aquella persona y vio como un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeralda agitaba sus manos haciéndole señas.

- Shippo... - Susurró mientras que se acercaba a él y a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

- ¿Y?... ¿cómo está?- Preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños observándolo inquieta.

- Bien... ¡¡no te preocupes tanto Sango!!- Contestó Inuyasha estirando sus brazos.

- No, enserio Inuyasha... dinos como se encuentra la srta. Kagome- Ordenó un joven de cabellos negros y coleta.

- ¡Ay, Miroku!... ya dije que se encuentra bien... despertó esta tarde, pero se veía un tanto cansada, por lo que le dije que fuera a dormir... - Respondió un poco malhumorado.

- Bueno... a nosotros también nos preocupa Kagome ¿eh?... - Reprochó la joven exterminadora.

- ¡¡Sango tiene razón!! Que tú estés enamorado de ella no te da derechos de reservarte todo para a ti solo!!- Gritó el pequeño zorrito. Al instante tapó su cabeza viendo venir el golpe del hanyou, pero nada llegó. Lo observó confundido y luego a Sango y Miroku.

- ¡¡Deja de decir tontería Shippo!!-

Inuyasha se sentó junto con sus amigos. Sango y Miroku que lo observaron intrigados ante el silencio de su acompañante. Este estaba sin decir nada y esto ponía nerviosos a sus amigos.

- ¿Crees que despertará pronto?- Preguntó Shippo.

- Tal vez... - Contestó Inuyasha molesto.

De pronto las cortinas de la cabaña se abrieron despacio y por ella se asomó el cansado rostro de Kagome. Todos la observaron sorprendidos e Inuyasha se paró sobresaltado y se acercó corriendo a ella para ayudarla.

- ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte sin avisar?!!- Reprochó furioso.

- Es que... ya me cansé de estar acostada, además... quería verte- Musitó la chica.

- ¡¡Esa no es excusa!! ¡¡Debes permanecer acostada!!-

- ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo feo que es estar días sin poder salir?!! cof cof- Kagome comenzó a toser fuertemente lo que preocupó a todos.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡La hiciste toser!!- Rezongó Shippo.

- Kagome... ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupado el hanyou.

- Algo... cof cof-

- ¿Lo ves?... debes permanecer acostada, de lo contrario vas a ponerte peor-

- Pero... quiero estar contigo... - Se quejó Kagome aferrándose más a él.

Inuyasha la observó por unos instantes, ella misma le estaba pidiendo que se quedara a su lado. Inuyasha se dio cuenta como los ojos de Kagome lo miraban ansiosos y suplicantes. Pensó por unos momentos y luego la agarró de ambos brazos.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste- Kagome asintió levemente y lo observó detenidamente - vamos- él la agarró por la cintura y la llevó nuevamente dentro de la cabaña.

&&&&&&&&

- Vaya, Inuyasha está muy tenso, le gritó demasiado... - Reflexionó Sango.

- Si, pero eso es porque está preocupado por ella... - Dijo Miroku

- Miroku tiene razón- Acotó el pequeño Shippo mientras que comía un chupetín que había sacado de la bolsa de Kagome.

Los tres estaban hablando, cuando de repente se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos provenientes del interior del bosque. Miroku agarró su báculo y se levantó al igual que Sango que sujetó fuertemente la tira de su boomerang. Shippo se escondió detrás del árbol y asomó su cabeza.

- ¿Qué será excelencia?-

- No lo sé Sango-

En ese momento la imagen de una mujer apareció por entre los árboles dirijiéndose torpemente a dónde estaban ellos. Sango y Miroku la observaron sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre ellos buscando una explicación.

- Inu... Yasha... ¿dónde... está?- Preguntó la mujer.

- Es Kikyo... ¿qué hacemos?- Susurró Sango al oído del monje.

- No lo sé... - Respondió este un tanto nervioso por la situación.

Shippo observaba todo desde su escondite, junto con Kirara.

- Y justo ahora que Kagome, estaba recuperándose... ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ella?- Dijo mirando con furia a la sacerdotisa- solo traerá más problemas... es como si... verdaderamente alguien quisiera que Kagome muriera... -

De pronto una idea se cruzó por la mente del pequeño zorrito. Todo encajaba... perfectamente... Primero la muerte del padre de Kagome, después... el descubrimiento de los verdaderos planes de Naraku, la aparición de él frente a Kagome, los tres días que ella estuvo tan mal... la huida de Inuyasha, él lo había visto perfectamente salir de la cabaña cuando una serpiente de Kikyo se fue tras él... y luego, el despertar tan confuso de Kagome con la aparición de la sacerdotisa. Acaso... ¿todo esto sería obra de Naraku?... Tal vez, él les había hecho creer una cosa, pero sus intenciones eran otras. Pero... ¿cuál sería su verdadero plan?

Continuará...


	9. Kikyo y Naraku se unen

**Capítulo 9: "Kikyo y Naraku se unen"**

El viento seguía soplando muy fuerte y los árboles comenzaban a moverse como si estuvieran demostrando peligro. Los pájaros volaban a sus refugios y el cielo se encontraba oscuro.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban sin saber que hacer. La mujer aún se encontraba parada frente a ellos con su larga cabellera negra al viento y sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos buscaban con la mirada al hombre que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- Preguntó nuevamente.

- Srta. Kikyo... como usted sabrá, hace algunos días la srta. Kagome fue víctima de una cruel trampa de Naraku y en estos momentos... - Explicó Miroku nervioso.

- ¡¡No pregunté por ella ni tampoco me importa¡¡Quiero saber dónde está Inuyasha ahora mismo!!- Gritó Kikyo furiosa.

- Déjamela a mí, ya verás como no grita más- Amenazó Sango un tanto molesta por el tono de la sacerdotisa- ¿quién se cree? No somos menos cosa que ella... - comentó.

- Tranquila Sango, yo me encargaré-

La voz profunda y varonil sorprendió a Sango que enseguida ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con Inuyasha a su lado. Miroku lo observó un poco confundido al principio pero luego comprendió que lo mejor era dejarle todo a Inuyasha.

- ¿A qué has venido Kikyo?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha- La voz de Kikyo cambió de inmediato a una lastimosa y preocupada- ayúdame, Naraku... me viene persiguiendo-

- Si estaba tan apurada en decir eso, nos lo hubiera dicho a nosotros- Dijo Sango observando al monje, que al parecer, se encontraba muy atento a la conversación de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

- ¿Naraku¿Para que te querría Naraku a ti? después de todo, es Kagome quién lleva la perla de Shikon-

- Inuyasha¿qué no entiendes?... soy una amenaza para Naraku, dado a mis grandes poderes espirituales-

- Kagome también tiene tus mismos poderes espirituales, y según la anciana Kaede... más fuertes que los tuyos-

Miroku escuchaba cada palabra con atención. Al parecer algo había cambiado, Inuyasha se hubiera mostrado preocupado por Kikyo en otra situación, pero ahora... es como si estuviera poniendo una excusa a cada palabra de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... Naraku considera a Kagome como muerta ya, está tan mal... por la muerte de su padre, que ni fuerzas tiene para hablar... ¿o me equivoco?- Desafió la mujer.

Inuyasha bajó la vista. Es verdad, Kagome no resistiría una batalla más, y eso Naraku lo sabía. Tal vez, eso era lo que pretendía. Levantó la vista nuevamente y se acercó decidido a Kikyo. Esta sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo que Inuyasha la ayudaría, pero, para su sorpresa, Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

- ¡Dime¿Dónde está Naraku?-

- ¿Qué haces Inuyasha¡Suéltame¡Me lastimas!-

- ¡¡Responde¿Dónde está Naraku¡Tú lo sabes¡Estoy seguro¡¡Habla de una vez Kikyo, ya no lo ocultes más¡¡No tiene sentido tarde o temprano vamos a encontrarlo!!-

- Inuyasha... suéltala, no tiene sentido... que sigas tratando de hablar con ella-

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con Kagome. Esta venía caminando despacio pero aún así no perdía su tono de dureza. Sus ojos se encontraban serios y llevaba una mirada muy enojada, distinta a la que a veces usaba para retarlo. Inuyasha soltó a Kikyo y caminó hasta ella para tomarla de un brazo ayudándola así a sostenerse de alguien.

- Dime Kikyo... tú ya lo sabías... - Todos miraron a Kagome y luego a Kikyo que mantenía una mirada fría y llena de rencor-... me refiero a que yo encontraría a mi padre... -

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y observó a Kikyo, no quería llegar a pensar lo que en esos momentos estaba pensando.

- Todo esto... no fue una simple coincidencia ¿verdad?... mi padre... en esa ocasión fue Naraku quién lo atacó dejándolo gravemente herido... y después lo pusieron cerca del pozo para que yo lo encontrara... después de eso, esperarían la oportunidad para que estuviera solo y matarlo para que la perla se llenara de odio y maldad- Comentó con la voz baja. Inuyasha tragó saliva dolorosamente.

- Vaya, siempre dije que eras una chica muy inteligente- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

- Aunque no veo los motivos por los cuales querrías ver la perla de Shikon llena de maldad- Acotó Kagome.

- No, yo jamás quise eso... mis motivos fueron muy distintos a los de Naraku, yo no estoy interesada en la perla, Naraku me aseguró que con todo esto, tú no soportarías el dolor y finalmente, desaparecerías de este mundo para siempre... lástima que todo falló... -

- Kikyo... fuiste capaz... ¿de querer matar a Kagome otra vez?- Preguntó Inuyasha adolorido.

- Inuyasha... yo siempre te dije que tu vida me pertenecía a mí, a nadie más, sin embargo tú... decidiste jurarle tu amor a esta mujer... sacándola del medio, simplemente no te quedaría otro camino más que volver a mi lado... -

- Kikyo... ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!-

De pronto una nube de veneno se presentó en el lugar y de ella surgió Naraku. Kikyo sonrió satisfecha y el terrible ser se puso a su lado. Kagome se aferró mucho más al brazo de Inuyasha y este la acercó más a él. Miroku y Sango se pusieron al lado de sus amigos y Kirara de inmediato se transformó en una gata gigante.

- Inuyasha... Kagome... ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos!- Sonrió.

Continuará...


	10. La batalla final

Capítulo 10: "La batalla final" 

El viento soplaba muy fuerte y ya todo ser viviente se había alejado del lugar para ocultarse. Las nubes grises ya cubrían el cielo y el veneno se esparcía por todas partes.

Inuyasha se encontraba al lado de Kagome evitando que el veneno llegara a ella. Sango se había colocado su máscara especial y Miroku se mantenía alejado. Shippo se escondió detrás del monje para mantenerse seguro y Kirara permanecía al lado de su dueña.

Kikyo se veía satisfecha y Naraku sonreía mirando como todos trataban de vencer su veneno.

- Mi veneno... no es tan fácil de evitar, de alguna manera se introducirá en sus cuerpos... y en ese mismo instante morirán-

- Inu... Yasha... ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Kagome tratando de no hablar demasiado.

- No lo sé... solo permanece a mi lado y no respires... - Contestó el hanyou preocupado- si esto sigue así, no sobreviviremos para una batalla, hay que deshacernos de este veneno como sea- pensó.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente. Colocó su mano en Colmillo de Acero y la desenvainó esparciendo el veneno que estaba alrededor de él y Kagome. Sango tomó su boomerang con fuerza y lo comenzó a agitar deshaciéndose del poco veneno que quedaba.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso eso fue todo Naraku? Necesitarás más que veneno para matarnos- Desafió Inuyasha.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto Inuyasha... por si no lo recuerdas... tengo... demasiadas cosas importantes para ustedes-

En ese momento detrás de Naraku apareció Kojaku. Sus ojos se veían inexpresivos y su rostro era demasiado despreocupado. Kagome abrió los ojos y observó a Sango. Esta se encontraba sorprendida, dejó su boomerang y avanzó algunos pasos más adelante de donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome. Miroku la miró preocupado, sabiendo que, Sango no se atrevería a atacar estando Kojaku en el medio. Era una muy buena carta la que había sacado el maldito de Naraku.

- Ko... Kojaku- Musitó Sango.

- ¿Lo ves?... además... aún tengo a Kikyo... - Kikyo abrió los ojos y Naraku la tomó por el cuello y la alzó en el aire- la muy tonta creía que yo alguna vez podría ayudarla en algo... y todo esto por querer recuperarte Inuyasha-

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula con rabia y Kagome percibió su inquietud. Bajó la vista derrotada y soltó la mano que el hanyou mantenía agarrada. A pesar de que él le había dicho que la amaba, aún seguía queriendo a Kikyo... y por más que quisiera negarlo no podía ocultar aquellos sentimientos y preocupación que él sentía cuando la veía en peligro.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Hay algo que te incomode?- Preguntó Naraku sarcásticamente. Ella levantó la vista y lo observó directamente a la cara- no te preocupes... tengo una pequeña sorpresita para tí-

Kagura bajó en su pluma y junto a ella había un hombre un poco alto, de barba y pelo corto negro. Kagome abrió sus ojos y estos al instante se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y sacudió su cabeza levemente. Inuyasha la observó por unos instantes y luego al hombre que venía junto con Kagura. Él también se sorprendió y apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¡¡Era el padre de Kagome!!.

- ¡¡Maldito Naraku!!- Gritó el hanyou lleno de odio.

Kagome bajó la vista y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Inuyasha se agachó a su lado. ¡No otra vez! La miró adolorido y luego su vista se dirigió hacia la perla, esa era la manera de ver como se sentía Kagome. La perla de Shikon estaba un poco oscura, no tenía el color tan puro que solía tener siempre. Él se levantó furioso dispuesto a atacar.

- ¡No tan rápido Inuyasha! Recuerda que si das un paso en falso, partiré el cuello de Kikyo a la mitad... - Amenazó.

Inuyasha se detuvo sin saber que hacer. Todo esto era muy confuso... ¿y ahora?. Su deber era destruir a Naraku, pero... no quería ver morir a Kikyo de esa manera, nuevamente en sus manos y él sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Estaba totalmente inmovilizado cuando vio un resplandor pasar a su lado y dirigirse directamente hacia Kagura.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada. ¡¡Su padre, su propio padre!! Ahora estaba en las manos de Naraku. Sango tampoco podía hacer nada, Kojaku estaba en medio de todo eso, el monje Miroku no podía usar su agujero negro dado a los insectos que estaba ahí presentes e Inuyasha... no podía atacar estando la vida de Kikyo en riesgo... siempre ella.

Sintió como su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho. Todo era muy confuso y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Se sentía mareada y no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Y ahora? Todo esto... ¿va a terminar así?... nuestro viaje... ¿terminará así? Todas nuestras esperanzas... nuestros sueños... nuestras vidas... - Pensó.

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a quemar en su interior. Una gran fuerza recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos y una seguridad pura invadió su corazón. La perla comenzó a brillar nuevamente llena de sentimientos puros.

- ¡¡No!! esto no termina aquí... no permitiré... que todo termine aquí... -

Se levantó decidida tomando su arco y flechas y apuntó una directamente a Kagura, o mejor dicho... a su padre.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha vio con asombro como el padre de Kagome se desvaneció tras la luz que lo traspasó. Observó en la dirección de aquel resplandor y vio a Kagome de pie con su arco y sus flechas.

- ¡¡Naraku!! Esto aquí... ¡¡No termina!!- Gritó lanzando otra flecha al brazo que sostenía a Kikyo por el cuello. Esta de inmediato cayó al piso. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y tomándola con un suave movimiento la dejó en un lugar seguro.

- Mocosa... ¿cómo te atreves a... -

- ¡¡Silencio!! Naraku... aquí termina el juego- Kagome lanzó otra flecha directamente a su cuerpo y Naraku observó como este comenzaba a deshacerse.

Kagome se acercó decidida hacia él y se paró delante y con muchas fuerzas comenzó a purificar cada parte de su ser. Una gran fuerza comenzó a expandirse alrededor de Kagome y Naraku. Sango corrió hacia Kojaku y lo tomó por el brazo llevándolo cerca de ella. Inuyasha intentó tomar a Kagome pero Miroku lo agarró impidiéndoselo. Kagome volteó su rostro y lo observó por última vez.

- Esto es todo... Inuyasha... gracias... tal vez... nos veamos... en alguna ocasión- Dijo mientras que terminaba por purificar a Naraku.

Continuará...


	11. La cruel realidad

Capítulo 11: "La cruel realidad" 

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Las hojas dejaron de moverse y las nubes que se encontraban en el cielo se fueron despejando para dar paso al sol. El campo de batalla había quedado totalmente vacío.

Sango dejó a Kojaku y este volvió a la normalidad. Shippo salió de su escondite y se colocó al lado de Kirara sin saber que había pasado. Kikyo se levantó del lugar en donde Inuyasha la había dejado minutos antes de que todo terminara. Inuyasha corrió hacia un cuerpo que se hallaba tirado y sin movimiento alguno. Tomó a la chica con delicadeza y la observó detenidamente.

- Kagome... oye, ya... despierta- Dijo sacudiéndola un poco, pero esta no reaccionaba- Kagome, déjate de bromas... ya, pasó todo... vamos, tú ganaste, destruiste a Naraku sin dejar... que nosotros hiciéramos algo... vamos, despierta ya-

Miroku se acercó al joven hanyou y lo miró con tristeza. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se agachó junto a él.

- Inuyasha... para purificar a Naraku, como lo ha hecho la srta. Kagome... se necesitan de mucha fuerza espiritual, y lo más probable, es que Kagome no dependiera de todas ellas y por eso... dio hasta la fuerza de su vida para poder hacer lo que hizo-

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡No!! Kagome no está muerta... -

- Inuyasha... será mejor, que le demos un entierro digno, ven vamos... - Dijo tratando de animarlo.

- Al menos... me hubiera pedido ayuda, me hubiera dejado... hacer un poco. Estaba débil, y eso... no ayudaría en mucho... - Musitó.

Todos observaron como la perla de Shikon dejó de brillar y no había manera de volver a hacerla resplandecer. Su brillo había muerto junto con su guardiana.

&&&&&&&&

Los matices rojos y anaranjados adornaban el cielo haciendo contraste con el hermoso brillo del amplio lago y el viento era suave y acompasado.

La noche ya estaba cayendo sobre el Sengoku y todos estaban reunidos alrededor del árbol sagrado.

Había sido un día muy largo para todos y muy triste. En aquel árbol se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia.

Después de algunas horas todos comenzaron a irse dejando tan solo a una persona frente aquella tumba tan solitaria.

Él se agachó frente a ella y colocando su cabeza sobre la lápida comenzó a llorar sintiendo como su corazón se retorcía ante tanto dolor. Sus lágrimas cayeron despacio por sus mejillas. La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente y luego más fuerte, casi como una amenaza.

- La primera vez... fue un día así ¿recuerdas?- Musitó el joven sintiendo una gran soledad.

Su voz se quebró nuevamente y las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos mezclándose con las gotas de la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Y dime ahora?... ¿cómo seguiré sin tí?... es cierto, todo ha terminado, pero... no vale la pena... si no estás tú... - Susurró.

Colocó una pequeña flor frente a la tumba y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y movió sus orejas percibiendo un pequeño sonido proveniente de su alrededor. Los abrió nuevamente y estiró sus manos, sintiendo que casi podía volver a tocarla. De pronto como si todo fuera un buen sueño volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta que estaba solo.

- Kagome... ¿por qué?... siempre fuiste así tan... imprudente, pero... ¡¡¿Por qué?!!- Volvió a llorar amargamente sobre la tumba de su querida sacerdotisa. La que tantas veces lo había cuidado al estar enfermo, la que tantas veces lo apoyó y lo perdonó, la que lo amó no por QUÉ era sino por QUIÉN era.

&&&&&&&&

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre él, pero aún así no dejó su lugar.

Miró el cielo estrellado, pero no le vio sentido. En otro momento hubiera apreciado tan hermosa vista, pero... ¿qué era ese paisaje sin su querida Kagome a su lado?.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de soledad. Dirigió su mano temblorosa a su espada, pensando, que la única manera de volver a verla era la muerte.

La sacó despacio y se paró colocando ambas manos en la empuñadura y apuntando el filo hacia su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió una leve caricia. Ladeó el rostro y la vio. Allí estaba ella, tan deslumbrante y con su cuerpo iluminado. Sus cabellos parecían más sedosos y sus ojos castaños se veían más brillantes y soñadores que antes.

Ella colocó una mano sobre la espada bajándola y él la observó casi hipnotizado.

- Ka... Kagome... déjame... quiero estar contigo y esta es la única manera de volver a vernos-

- Inuyasha... te aseguro... que pronto nos encontraremos... - Susurró mientras que depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. Al instante ella desapareció.

La oscuridad inundó el lugar una vez más. Inuyasha pensó que tal vez ella estaba diciendo tonterías, pero luego sonrió agradecido de que así fuera. Observó el cielo con sus ojos dorados y pareció perderse en su infinidad.

Debía confiar en sus palabras. Después de todo... ella siempre le había dicho la verdad, porque era Kagome... su querida Kagome.

_**FIN**_

**N/A:** Bueno amigas, aquí termina el fic. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, quedé tremendamente agotada, aunque no se desanimen, en verdad. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda terminar mejor. Gracias por los reviews y les deseo lo mejor. Ya comenzaré con otro fic.

Nos estamos viendo prontito amigas!!!! nn

Besos!

Gracias!

_**Kagome-**_


End file.
